This invention relates to the use of a foam backing for an instrument panel top cover which integrally provides a number of components which had been previously provided by separate parts.
Vehicle interiors are becoming more and more complex. There is a good deal of emphasis on eliminating any perceived "seams" within the interior of a vehicle, and further in providing simple interior trim structure which supports the ever-increasing number of components and systems mounted within the vehicle.
One particularly challenging area is the top of the instrument panel. Typically, an instrument panel includes a facing trim member facing the passenger cabin of the vehicle. A top cover is snapped into a space between the windshield and the instrument panel. This top cover must enclose a number of electrical and ventilation systems. Typically, the top cover has been provided with a soundinsulating material underlying the outer plastic skin. This sound-insulating material has typically been provided by cloth, foam, or other materials attached to the rear face of the plastic skin. In addition, many other components are attached to the top cover prior to attachment of the top cover. In particular, a windshield seal is placed on one edge of the top cover skin to seal between the top cover and the windshield. In addition, a number of spacers are usually attached to the bottom surface of the top cover to provide spacing between the top cover and underlying support surfaces. Supply ducts for supplying air to vents within the top cover are also attached. Typically, gaskets or seals are placed between each duct and the top cover.
Speakers are often attached beneath the top cover. A foam gasket is typically placed between the top cover and each speaker grill. In addition, squeak edge tape is placed between the edge of the top cover that will contact the instrument panel and the instrument panel. Each of these components have typically been supplied as separate parts which must be attached to the top cover.